kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SolZen321/Mod Ideas
I was thinking of doing this somewhere else, like Discord, but I find it could be easily lost, and I don't think anyone wants to just come across a wall of text. So I'm putting these ideas here, and perhaps people can post their own ideas in the comment section. The Wiki Admins decide to delete this blog, I'm not going to complain. That aside the premise of this blog is to talk about ideas from other mods I think would work well with the premise of this one. Court/Squad System This idea is inspired by the Overlord mod, which allows users to create skeleton soldiers and arm them. The great part about this, is that the user can easily organize their skeleton army into groups, or squads. Skeletons can be made passive, defensive and aggresive etc, but they can be ordered to follow, stay, or patrol individually or as a group. There is an item interface which works for this, and Kagic could have its own or make an upgrade of its own command item. This ties back into the show via the presence of garrisons, teams and squads. More than this, I think it can be better organized by having the assignment of squad leaders, or squads assigned to follow a single gem, who in tern are part of a squad. In essence, the highest ranking gem could part of one squad accompanied by another, whose members are accompanied by another etc. This means if a player wants to summon their full fighting force, or divide their forces, they don't have to go through all the trouble of find and placing down, and switching their gems to follow. A player can have one squad of rubies/quartz guarding an area, and another patrolling the vicinity elsewhere. Since not all gems are meant to be fighting, you could have gems with other functions. Place an Aquamarine in a squad of rubies and/or quartz and they will be alerted to enemies earlier and at a wide range. Add a Rose Quarts and everyone get her healing puff. Add a Pearl, and fallen gems are collected. Peridots can be made to work on farms together, or kintergardens etc. Bismuths can mine together with Rutiles lighting their paths. Colony System I've noticed that some users of the mod, wish to build their own 'colony' so why not. A good idea of how to do this is from Minecolonies. Given that Bismuths, with text commands, can build simple constructs like stairs, walls and towers, incorporating some elements of Minecolonies shouldn't be hard. Now, I am not suggesting you basically make a Steven Universe themed versio of Minecolonies, but aspects of their building system, basically UI options for Bismuth to construct something, a preview of what they are going to build and where, and the choice to confirm or cancel. Another idea is Barracks. Shown in the Human Zoo episode, Gems, at least Quartz Soldiers, have a places to stay when off duty, something like beds, but not really and even the Crystal Gems have their own rooms. Perhaps Gem, when put into squads, can be given their own type of bed, and they can be given off hours, , morning to dusk, dusk to morning, so people with a lot of gems can find uses for them, and so they don't have Peridots out at night, getting attack by mobs and needing protection. Category:Blog posts